


Blow Me One Last Kiss

by BreeCharlieWinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeCharlieWinchester/pseuds/BreeCharlieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on where the avengers are now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me One Last Kiss

"I'm not currently monitoring their whereabouts"

2 weeks later...

 

"Oh come on is that all you've got" Natasha Romanoff taunted her assailant as she backflipped away from yet another right hook. She cockily cast a glance at her partner, "take a picture honey it will last longer" Finally she darted behind Dimitri and twisted his arm behind his arm behind his back and punched his elbow inwards, hearing the satisfying crunch of the bone she knocked him out with the nearestobject- a saucepan.

 

Natasha collapsed on the sofa and snuggled into the arms of Clint Barton- when Loki possessed him a month so it made Natasha realize the inevitable-she loved him!

 

"Tash" Clint whispered "mm" Natasha mumbled "baby, your phones going off" he pecked her lips and moved to get up. Only to get dragged back down again as Natasha claimed his lips her hands twisted in his hair as she straddled him his hands inched under her top ad the phone rang again. Nat got up and answered it ignoring Clints protest of 'tease'

 

"Romanoff" she answered "Widow we need you to come in" Belaklovs reply came, "WHAT! I'm on leave." She protested " trust me, you'll want this one" he contradicted "tell me" she said "two words...

 

Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Next time captain America


End file.
